crunglefandomcom-20200214-history
Nico
Overview Maeo Is a Fucker. They are known for getting crushes on crungles (it's like an initiation ritual into friendship) and eating anything and everything that should Not be eaten. They have a deep love for Sterling Knight's characters in Sonny with a Chance and Starstruck. Physical Appearance Maeo has permanent baby fat that will never disappear. They have two big freckles on one cheek (face) and one on the other (still face). It is unknown if they have any freckles on their (other) cheeks. They have permanent eyebags usually hidden by glasses. They have a blue bowl cut and green mullet at the same time what a fucking mess. Their style of clothing is usually defined as 'big shirt and shorts to give off a look of no pants, along with long socks for warmth.' They love hats but cannot obtain any other than baseball caps due to the fact that they live in the South. They long to look like their animal crossing character. Personality Binch. Relationships 'Lynner:' Maeo is in love with Lynner. They are married and were each other's valentines. Maeo is in awe with Lynner's top notch appearance and riveting and witty personality. Maeo has not finished watching Voltron, but because they know Lynner loves it, they constantly DM him klance shit with comments like "us" or "me." 'Robin:' Ever since Gil's disappearance, Maeo has turned Robin into the butt monkey of their jokes. Maeo calls him Cumboy, makes foot fetish jokes, and implies he's not funny a lot of the time. Nonetheless, they still care about him very much. They would vocally fight God over fixing Robin's freaky pain toes, and they also notify him when he makes a tweet worthy of his Best Hits Thread. They bonded over Sonny with a Chance and Big Time Rush. They also tend to share the same favorite characters (Chad-SWAC; Logan-BTR; Taako-TAZ; etc) Sav: Sav and Maeo had a one week long dm cycle. It was fucking great. They also bond over television shows, since they both seem to like the same stuff (Miraculous Ladybug, New Girl, Brooklyn 99, It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia, etc). An issue they have is Maeo is very forgetful and constantly rewatches/moves on to other shows instead of finishing them, to Sav's dismay. Maeo is the Justin to Sav's Griffin. Maeo and Sav are in the process of making a podcast together where they pick a topic and explain why it's a cryptid. Fave: Fave is one of Maeo's best friends. They are the only crungle that Maeo's had a constant DM with (which has lasted the entirety of their friendship so far). Their friendship began with Fave anonymously sending food puns to Maeo, and then later on sending a picture of himself licking just straight up mayonnaise. Since then, they've been top notch Buds. Gus: Maeo and Gus met when Gus' account was Sportacus themed (Sportagus) and Maeo was Roleplaying as Sportacus (Sportabitch). They would proclaim their love for Gus, to which he would respond "die." It was good times. Nowadays they continue to tell Gus they love him, but he now responds with things like ":0" "!!!" "im love you too maeo" "GUESUEGUEUGE" or "WAO". Maeo created Gusbot, a metaphorical Roomba with Gus quotes in a basket taped to its head, but an actual twitter bot that posts (occasionally slightly edited) quotes from Gus. It's sort of their son but they haven't figured out the logistics yet. Paulina: "Remember when Maeo used to be nice?" -Paulina Crungle Maeo wants her jacket. They send her many dogs because Paulina loves dogs. Piper: Maeo thought Piper was famous, then thought they were just straight up the real Colin Mochrie. When they learned otherwise, they were bummed for a bit, but also think Piper's pretty dang cool. Gillian: When Gil was active on tumblr, she was the Crungle Butt Monkey, whilst also not being allowed to be an actual Crungle. In desperation, she claimed that she and Maeo were married, and that made her a Crungle by Marriage. Maeo was unaware of this, and when they found out they were at first apathetic about it (considering their spouse army consisting of thousands), but when they found out Gil was in it only for the namesake, they got mad i think idk it was a while back holmes. Maeo tried to help Gil create a bot, and they had a few DMs about it. In these DMs, Maeo revealed that they think Gil's pretty cool, but because the other Crungles butt monkey her, they shouldn't let them know. They were briefly siblings in the Wire family. Gil was adopted by Barb due to the fact she wasn't allowed in the Crungles, and Maeo joined because they love Lynner. Gil was soon disowned, and Maeo was soon wed. Maeo listened to a few Hamilton songs so they could sprinkle in Hamilton references around Gil to make her think that they were actually a closet Hamilton fan and were pretending to not be just to get Gil mad. While doing so, Maeo actually really liked the songs they listened to and added them to their playlists. Maeo and Gil's interaction *Hey Gillian* is arguably one of the best Crungle Moments. Maeo states and stands by the fact that if Gil ever comes back to twitter, they will immediately make her a Crungle. Trivifacts *Maeo has a 9 ft. long penis. This is also equivalent to 3 yards. *wow im tired i dont wanna type anymore i leave the rest to u fools Category:Crungle